


Стеклянный кокон

by ViEwaz



Series: Рубины [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Domestic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViEwaz/pseuds/ViEwaz
Summary: Кусочек жизни Уилла и Ганнибала в Тоскане...Логическое продолжение "Дороже рубинов"
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Рубины [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596817
Kudos: 25





	Стеклянный кокон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Glass Cocoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455773) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



Начало зимы в Тоскане превратило холмы из ярко-охристых в блёкло-зелёные и покрыло долины утренней туманной дымкой. Начинался охотничий сезон. Ганнибал всю неделю говорил о кабане. Хурма за домом в этом году была настолько плодоносной, что Уилл не успевал собирать спелые плоды.

Он стоял под одним из деревьев со стеклянной миской и дрожал. Не стоило выходить босиком, учитывая, как быстро портится погода. Тосканская зима не шла ни в какое сравнение с погодой Вулф Трап, но Уилл умудрялся мёрзнуть даже при десяти градусах тепла. Он зарылся онемевшими пальцами ног в землю и улыбнулся, увидев ещё один спрятавшийся на ветке фрукт.

Джинсы очень плотно обтягивали бёдра, рубашку Ганнибала пришлось закатать в рукавах, чёрные кружевные трусики врезались между ягодиц. Волосы теперь отросли достаточно, чтобы спадать на плечи и нестерпимо путаться при расчёсывании. Накануне вечером Уилл накрасил ногти на ногах, и это было одной из причин, почему он не обулся. Ему нравилось видеть аккуратные бледно-розовые ногти на фоне тёмной земли. Это делало его жизнь более реальной.

Поднялся ветер, и дождь усеял рубашку жалящим, холодными пятнами. Уилл дотянулся до последнего плода и отправился к дому. Резкий порыв ветра сломал пару сухих веток, оставшиеся несколько метров Уилл пробежал, не выдержав его напора.

Ганнибал ждал у кухонной двери. Он забрал миску, отставил её в сторону и сжал окоченевшие руки Уилла в своих горячих ладонях.

— Босиком и без пальто. Как всегда, — пробормотал он в волосы за ухом.

Уилл вздрогнул и прижался лицом к его шее, трогая губами ключицу через рубашку.

— Не так уж и холодно.

— Ты продрог насквозь. Ноги в грязи. Пальцы ледяные. — Ганнибал поцеловал кончики пальцев и втянул один в рот, такой горячий, что Уилл дёрнулся как от ожога, чем вызвал у Ганнибала улыбку. — И волосы, — добавил он. — Смотри, какой ужасный беспорядок.

Уилл лукаво улыбнулся.

— Ты думаешь, что я выгляжу очаровательно. Ты всегда считаешь, что я выгляжу прекрасно.

— Потому что так и есть, душа моя.

Утверждение было абсурдным, но наполнило сердце Уилла теплом, способным прогнать зиму. Он поцеловал Ганнибала в шею и скользнул холодными руками под рубашку. Ганнибал позволил.

— Что хочешь на завтрак? — спросил Уилл.

— Я сварил кофе. И у нас есть хурма. Я хочу вернуться в постель.

Они добавили ещё несколько тостов с маслом и отправились в спальню. Ганнибал поставил поднос на кровать, а сам нырнул под одеяло. Уилл скинул джинсы и сел рядом.

— Вымой ноги. Ты испачкаешь простыни, — прокомментировал Ганнибал.

— Мы всё равно накрошим, и мне придётся их менять.

Ганнибал привлёк его к себе, и Уилл прижался к его плечу. Они ели хурму, наблюдали за ранним утром и слушали стук дождя по стеклу.

— Сегодня я съезжу в город, — сказал Ганнибал.

Уилл кивнул, дожёвывая тост. Ганнибал каждую неделю уезжал во Флоренцию, и он никогда не спрашивал — зачем.

— К ужину привезу кабанятину.

— Сам её и приготовишь, — хмыкнул Уилл.

***

После того, как Ганнибал уехал, Уилл закинул простыни в стиральную машину и отправился за дровами, чтобы разжечь камин. Они были на исходе. Как, впрочем, и всегда. Ганнибал ненавидел рубить дрова. Уилл же не имел ничего против немного поработать топором, заодно раздумывая, что подать к кабану. У них осталась картошка, можно пожарить её и сделать салат. Или приготовить ньокки.

Дрова он сложил возле камина, достал постиранное бельё и поставил гладильную доску перед окном, за которым набухало тяжёлое небо.

Уилл, честно, даже подумать не мог, что простыни нужно гладить. И это знание его несколько шокировало. Но Ганнибалу, конечно же, было не всё равно. И Уилл полюбил это: плавные движения утюга, запах горячего металла и лавандовой воды, похрустывание хлопка и шипение пара.

Он ждал. Ждал, когда ему наскучит. Ждал уже почти год. А этого всё никак не происходило. Уилл дрейфовал в ограниченном омуте семейной жизни, которую они создали вместе, и всё ещё не стремился выйти за пределы, словно там, у границы его только и дожидались монстры с окровавленными руками.

***

Ганнибал вернулся домой ранним вечером, рассекая пелену седого дождя светом фар. Уилл поставил кофе, разглядывая очертания автомобиля среди холмов. Единственная движущаяся точка в застывшем посеревшем пейзаже.

Он поцеловал Уилла, обдав холодным воздухом, и вошёл внутрь. Уилл так и остался у открытой двери, позволяя дождю собираться каплями на протянутой ладони. Ганнибал обернулся, обнял его за талию и прижал к себе.

— Ньокки или жареная картошка? — спросил Уилл.

Ганнибал поколебался.

— Думаю, лучше жареная. Ты же знаешь, что я бы взял тебя с собой. Я хочу показать тебе Флоренцию.

— Знаю.

Уилл закрыл дверь и последовал за Ганнибалом на кухню. Завёрнутое в пергамент мясо со шлепком опустилось на стол. Готовили вместе. Ганнибал всё время наблюдал за ним, встречаясь глазами то в отражении тёмного окна, то в стальном отблеске ножа.

— Я знаю, что ты больше не убиваешь, — заметил Уилл.

— Ты так во мне уверен?

— Сейчас, да. Ты заботишься обо мне.

Ганнибал достал из духовки чугунный казан, в котором доходила кабанятина с соевым соусом и анисом.

— Я привёз тебе кое-что, — тихо сказал он. — Подарок. Одну минутку.

Уилл застыл посреди кухни. Обычно Ганнибал объявлял о своих подарках с порога, и он не понимал, почему сейчас тот решил затянуть. Ганнибал вышел под дождь, открылась и закрылась дверца машины. Он вернулся с плоской коричневой коробкой, перетянутой лентой. Уилл разрезал ленту кухонным ножом.

Внутри скрывались завёрнутые в папиросную бумагу щётка для волос, гребень и потускневшее зеркальце. Всё из серебра и явно старинное. Изящные завитки создавали эффект набегающих волн. Уилл провёл пальцами по холодному запотевшему зеркалу и сжал руку Ганнибала.

Ганнибал подошёл ближе и коснулся кончиков волос.

— Ты хочешь продолжать их отпускать?

— Я… я не знаю. Не думал об этом. Я вообще ни о чём не думал.

— Ты позволил мне планировать наше будущее.

Уилл кивнул.

— Ещё не жалеешь?

— Нет.

Ганнибал подтолкнул его к табурету у кухонного стола, побуждая сесть, а сам взял щётку и встал позади него. Он расчёсывал пальцами более крупные пряди, затем проводил щёткой от макушки до самых кончиков.

Щетина была такой мягкой, что Уилл едва чувствовал. Он прикрыл глаза от удовольствия.

— Спасибо.

— За щётку?

— За это. За всё. — Уилл потянулся рукой назад, отыскивая бедро Ганнибала, и сам откинулся на него, чувствуя ровное дыхание и биение сердца.

Ганнибал продолжал уверенные движения по волосам.

— Ты хотел остаться здесь. До сих пор хочешь?

— Ещё немного.

— Столько, сколько потребуется, душа моя.

Ганнибал положил ему руку на плечо и скользнул по груди, оставляя поцелуй на макушке. После расчёсывания волосы легли мягкими волнами вокруг лица.

— Ты переоденешься к ужину? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Если хочешь.

— А чего хочешь ты?

— Не знаю, чего я хочу. Я продолжаю ждать.

Ганнибал заправил волосы за ухо и поцеловал в висок.

— Чего?

— Понятия не имею. Реальности.

— Это и есть реальность.

Уилл крепче прижал к себе руку Ганнибала и посмотрел на серый вечер, переходящий в тускло-фиолетовую ночь.

— Я не хочу возвращаться, — прошептал он.

— Никто тебя у меня не отнимет, Уилл. Я этого не допущу.

— Обещаешь?

— Я уже пообещал. — Ганнибал переплёл их пальцы вместе так, чтобы кольца стукнулись друг о друга. — Пообещал тебе всю свою жизнь.

— Я боюсь выходить из дома. Нет. Гораздо хуже. Я даже не хочу выходить из дома. Я предпочитаю оставаться здесь и гладить простыни. Не понимаю, что со мной не так.

— Ты всё ещё восстанавливаешься после травмы.

— В меня стреляли больше года назад.

— Я имею в виду не только стрельбу. Твоя жизнь была настолько трудной, что ты разучился доверять лёгкости. Даже сейчас ты прижимаешь её ближе к сердцу в ожидании новой катастрофы. Дай себе время. Ты поверишь в такую жизнь.

— В Литве было проще.

Ганнибал улыбнулся.

— Нет, тогда всё было гораздо сложнее. Именно поэтому тебе легче было это принять.

Уилл вспомнил долгую зиму, постоянную заготовку дров, чтобы отопить дом. Матрас, полный клопов. Они потом чесались неделю.

— Может быть, — кивнул он.

— Если ты хочешь оставаться внутри, то оставайся. Нет никаких причин делать что-то, что тебе не нравится.

— Звучит опасно.

— Почему? Чего ты хочешь?

Уилл не ответил, но когда Ганнибал отложил щётку, чтобы проверить мясо, отправился в спальню. Разделся до трусиков, а потом снял и их. Вместо них он надел хлопковые — голубые с белыми сердечками. И долго смотрел на свои руки, лежащие на бёдрах.

Невыносимо хотелось подольше подержать у сердца этот невероятный покой. Потому что казалось невозможным, что подобное продлится долго.

Из шкафа он достал одно из самых простых платьев, привезённых Ганнибалом из Флоренции — свободный серый трикотаж, доходящий до колен. Поверх Уилл надел свитер Ганнибала, тёплый, мягкий, удобный. Простой.

Когда он вернулся на кухню, Ганнибал стоял у плиты. Он обернулся и притянул Уилла к себе.

— Лучше?

— Откуда ты знаешь? — удивился Уилл.

— Откуда ты узнал, что я забочусь о тебе, когда я сам ещё в этом не разобрался? Думаю, мы знаем друг друга лучше, чем самих себя. Возможно, благодаря более сосредоточенному изучению. — Ганнибал сделал паузу. — Я думал об убийстве во Флоренции. Причём не в первый раз.

— Иль Мостро. Флорентийский монстр. Это же был ты, верно?

— Да. Это был я.

— Ты попадался мне в одном из учебников, когда я получал диплом криминалиста. Я даже читал лекции о тебе. О вас троих. Иль Мостро, Подражатель, Чесапикский Потрошитель.

— И всё ещё веришь, что жизнь со мной слишком хороша, чтобы быть правдой?

Уилл улыбнулся и прислонился к его плечу.

— Наверное, ты прав.

Ганнибал опустил ложку в тушившийся соус, остудил её и подал для пробы Уиллу.

— Хорошо, — сказал тот.

Ганнибал попробовал сам, накрыл кастрюлю крышкой и выключил конфорку. Потом оглядел Уилла с ног до головы и пригладил волосы.

— Ты говорил о местах, где я буду не так выделяться, — напомнил Уилл.

— Лучшее, что я знаю, — Париж. Есть несколько клубов, которые мы могли бы посетить вместе.

— Пока нет, — быстро ответил Уилл. — Но… может быть, скоро. Мы смогли бы куда-нибудь сходить.

— Как только ты решишь, любовь моя. Я могу подождать.


End file.
